


Another Nightmare

by NightMare18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMare18/pseuds/NightMare18
Summary: Scary short story written for Halloween 2020.Non-gendered character, open endingJust a short story I wrote for fun on my tumblr: Nightwillow18I woke up in what felt like a nightmare. Little did I know this would become my new reality.
Kudos: 1





	Another Nightmare

It started out like any other night, after a long week of work, I went to bed exhausted. Plans to spend the weekend lounging around my apartment. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. No way of knowing what was about to happen.

As I woke up, I could immediately tell something wasn’t right. I wasn’t in my bed or in any bed at all. I could feel cold concrete beneath me and rough brick against my back. The feeling had me fully awake in an instant. I opened my eyes, trying to see if I recognized where I was. All I could see was blackness, I’d been blindfolded. No light seemed to reach through the cloth over my eyes. Panic rose in my chest.

As I tried to get a better feel of my surroundings, I soon realized my hands are bound behind my back. Rope dug into my skin, border-lining painfully tight. The sound of metal chains against brick rang out. My breathing quickened, what was going on? I struggled against the bonds, similar chains seemed to hold my legs to the wall as well.

As I attempted to scream for help, I am shocked by what I discover. My lips have been sewn shut. A sharp pain ripped through me, the thick thread drawing blood. Tears began to soak my blindfold as muffled sobs built in my throat. After what felt like hours of panic and tears, I managed to calm myself down enough to get my breathing under control.

I started to evaluate what I could about my new prison. From the echo of the chains rattles, the room didn’t seem to be much bigger than my apartment’s bedroom. With a few more painful movements, I found that the chains on my legs did allow for me to stand. Leaning against the rough brick, it became clear that I couldn’t move more than a foot and a half away from the wall. After this discovery I resolved to just remain sitting on the concrete floor rather than waste energy standing.

My thoughts raced. “Where am I? Why me? How did I get here? How long has it been? Who did this?” I couldn’t think of anyone who would want to cause me harm. All I could do was wait and see if whoever did this came back to me. As I closed my eyes, adrenaline finally fading, I heard the sound of a soft chuckle come from across the room. A door hadn’t opened.


End file.
